Leticia Celini
Leticia Celini (Rio Claro, 2 de janeiro de 1990) é uma dubladora brasileira que começou a carreira de atriz em dublagem no ano de 2009 dando voz a personagem Agathia da animação japonesa Cavaleiros do Zodiaco The Lost Canvas e a partir daí foi conquistando espaço no mercado brasileiro de dublagem participando de várias produções. Dublagens *'Agathia ' *'Jack Nation (Buddy)' em Coração Louco *'Leedy Corbin (Becca)' em Alem do Quadro-Negro *'Dajalynn Sanchez (Dajalynn)' em O Fada do Dente 2 *'Lucy Bonnano' em Junior Masterchef (Primeira temporada) *'Cindy Cimoleste e Lily Lambeosaurus' em Dinotrem *'Heloise Lejeune (Brigitte)' em Oscar e a Dama de rosa *'Joe' em Joe & Jack *'McKenzie Richards (Tiffany) '''em The Boathouse Detectives *'Alexandra Jacobs (Ryan)' em Ricochet Rivers (Redublagem) *'Rosa''' em A Jovem Viúva *'Anjini Taneja (Jenna)' em The New Normal *'Isabelle Allen (Cosette criança) '''em Os Miseraveis (2013) *'Vaash Ti em Star Wars Lego - As Cronicas do Yoda *'''Gemma em Imaginext Adventure *'Robecca' em Monster High - Os treze desejos *'David Dorfman (Joey Jonello)' em Mais que o acaso (Redublagem) *'Ferris (criança) '''em Pokémon Black & White *'Rine em Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Ômega *'''Katherine Evans (Bethany Skiner) em The Killing (Terceira temporada) *'Mackenzie Aladjem (Fiona Peyton)' em The Nurse Jackie *'Menino Mestiço e Menina Brincando de "Pato, Pato, Ganso '''em A Loja Mágica de Brinquedos *'Tristan Vichard (Tigibus)' em A Guerra dos Botões *'Laura Ann Kesling (Teresa)' em Wiener Dog Nationals *'Mittens N Fluffy Stuff''' em Lalaloopsy *'Wanda Li '''em O Ônibus Magica (Redublagem) *'Tova Renman (Mimi)' em Klara *'Erin Gerasimovich (Anna Dover)' em Os Suspeitos *'Duppe/Sub''' em Elias e o Tesouro do Mar *'Elisha Johnson (Natalie)' em The Last Weekend *'Belinda Blue' em Ella, A elefanta *'Jackie Frazey (Melanie Miller) '''em Every Witch Way *'Laila Stack (Kate criança)' em Stitches *'Isabella Cramp (Piper Rose)' em Possessing Piper Rose *'Manna''' em Hoshi wo o Kodomo *'Emma Fitzpatrick' (Mary Wade) em CSI *'Crystianna' em Bring It *'Madeline Holiday (Emily Zipzer) '''em Hank Zipzer *'Rachel Hilson (Nisa Dalmar)' em The Good Wife *'Kaitlyn''' em Chegou Honey Boo Boo! *'Carinhosa' em Ursinhos Carinhosos - Viagem a Terra das Brincadeiras *'Bebê Orangotango' em Zoomoo *'Yachiru Kusajishi (Segunda Voz)' em Bleach *'Rudy Sumeragi' em B-Daman Crossfire *'Mimi Kirkland (Louise Mulligan)' em Murder in the First *'Dane' em Shear Madness *'Daniela Garcia (Marianinha') em Um Refugio para o Amor *'Michell Orozco (Manuela)' em Cumbia Ninja *'Noa' em Junior Masterchef Spain *'Elle Faning (Noelle)' em The Nines *'Bobby Osborne (Oliver)' em Secrets from her past *'Jordan' em Third Birds *'Izzy Galanti (Sarah criança)' em Ouija (2014) *'Parker Douglas (Christine)' em O Mensageiro *'Charlie-Rose MacLennan (Minna criança)' em My Place *'Sarah Snook (Minna adolescente)' em My Place *'Sterling Jerins (Sarah)' em Um amor de vizinha *'Kyla Kenedy (Mika)' em The Walking Dead (Quinta Temporada) *'Brenda (Luna criança)' em Dos Lunas *'Aubrey K. Miller (Jr. Kiki)' em The Fresh Beat Band *'Lily Bleu Andrew (Lori)' em Teen Wolf *'Ian Cheng (Evan Huang)' em Fresh off the Boat *'Dizzy' em Super Wings *'Kim' em H2O Mermaid Adventures *'Dominic Scott Kay (Paul)' em Obcessão *'Rin Nohara' em Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Categoria:Nascidos nos anos 90 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de Rio Claro Categoria:Dubladores ítalo-brasileiros